


Detention

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon stir a bit of trouble. Cue in Minhyun helping them.





	Detention

Seongwoo does not have time for this. As he stares unblinkingly at the giant moon backdrop, he repeats the sentence in his head over and over again until he can actually feel a vein throbbing on his head.

"I'm sorry?" A shy and admittedly apologetic voice distracts Seongwoo from his monologue.

He snaps his attention to the sophomore clad in a jersey top and school pants. Ah, basketball. Something that Seongwoo has never been good at and now, something that'll bring about his doom apparently.

"You're sorry?" Seongwoo repeats, voice higher than his usual.

Woojin flinches, dropping his eyes to the giant moon lying between the two of them. The same giant moon with blue footprints across its face. Seongwoo feels that same vein throb again.

"Minhyun hyung isn't going to be happy about this." Woojin's partner in crime, Jihoon mutters.

Seongwoo turns his glare toward him, feeling some sort of victory when Jihoon shifts uneasily under his scrutiny.

Ong Seongwoo does not have time for this.   
\--

"How... just how did you get footprints on the moon?" Minhyun rubs his temples as he watches Jihoon and Woojin point at each other.

"It was his fault!" The two chorus, glaring at each other afterwards.

"I was already painting it the right shade of blue but Jihoon insisted that it was wrong! And painted it another shade of blue!" Woojin explains, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. You were wrong and I was just trying to fix it before Seongwoo hyung could notice and get mad at us even more!" Jihoon counters, huffing out a breath.

Minhyun raises an eyebrow. "So, how did your footprints get there?"

Woojin smiles sheepishly. "I'm not sure, hyung. Maybe when we were pushing each other?"

Jihoon just smiles up at Minhyun innocently, a trick that has worked for a while before Minhyun discovered the little devil under that pretty face. Minhyun knows that the two of them are apologetic about what they did but that still doesn't change the fact that they're still in trouble. Grumbling under his breath, Minhyun settles for flicking them both on the forehead as he settles between them.

Ignoring the complaints beside him, Minhyun brings out his phone, checking their practice schedule. "The two of you have been helping out the drama club for a month now. That means a whole month of missed afternoon practices. Couldn't you have behaved a little more?" Minhyun says with a small pout.

Jihoon checks on the schedule, frowning as well. "We have a practice game coming up soon too. Aww, I don't want to spend my practice time in the auditorium instead."

"Aww, man, if Hyungseop steals my position on the line up, I'm never going to live it down!" Woojin groaned.

Minhyun can only sigh and put his phone away. He has heard Coach Choi considering Hyungseop for Woojin's position because of the young man's improvement. He doesn't offer Woojin any form of consolation as he ponders on what to do. Though Hyungseop can shoot 3 points as well as Woojin by now, the almost telepathic teamwork between Pink Sausages, as they are called by the others on the team, is something that cannot be copied especially in a span of a few weeks.

"Let me talk to Heechul songsaenim. Maybe I can cut your detention time." Minhyun says after some time.

"Really, hyung?!" Woojin exclaims excitedly. "You're the best, hyung!"

Jihoon grins widely. "As expected of our captain!"

Minhyun smiles shyly. "I'm just doing this because it affects our team too." He pats both of their heads. "Now, in the mean time, please try to behave. No more unnecessary ruckus." He turns serious, eyes squinting as he uses his captain voice. "No more lates on our morning practices either. If you want to keep your regular spots on the team, you will listen to me. Understood?"

Minhyun only smiles beautifully, standing up and heading off, leaving the two cowering in fear in his trail. Good to know that their respect for him is still intact.

\--

Heechul is lounging on the couch in the admin office when Minhyun walks in. The older man merely cracks an eye open, unmoving even as the student crosses the room to where he is. An amused smile plays on Heechul's lips when Minhyun stops in front of him.

"I suppose you're here about the extension of your beloved trouble duo's detention." Heechul says smoothly. "And though I personally love you a lot, Minhyunnie, I'm afraid the answer is no. I can't cut their time down."

"But, saem, we have a huge game coming up." Minhyun reasons out. "I know Woojin and Jihoon are sorry for the trouble they caused already. Please, saem. You know if this wasn't important, I'd let them take responsibility for their actions."

Heechul smiles, sitting up to face Minhyun properly. "Then let them take responsibility. The basketball team has a lot of members, right? I'm sure you can find substitutes for them."

"Saem, they're our regulars for a reason." Minhyun whines, pouting when Heechul laughs at his response.

"Sorry, sorry." Heechul shakes his head. "You're just too cute." He smirks, cupping his chin on his hand. "Normally, I'd let them off the hook since you're the one asking. But the additional detention wasn't my decision, dear."

"Really?" Minhyun asks skeptically, knowing how manipulative Heechul can be.

Heechul waves his hand dismissively. "If it was up to me, I would never let your duo anywhere near my auditorium. Too much trouble, too messy. No, my dear, this one is all Seongwoo's. Why he'd want to keep those two near him is beyond me. But he's the one you want to talk to."

"Seongwoo?"

"Yes, Ong Seongwoo."

\--

"This is never going to work." Jihoon mumbles as they follow Minhyun into the auditorium.

"I'm with Jihoon on this, hyung." Woojin speeds up, trying to talk Minhyun out of this. "Seongwoo hyung is scary. He isn't going to listen to reason!"

Minhyun rolls his eyes. "He's scary to you because the two of you have caused a lot of trouble. I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"He made us redo the entire moon! Hyung, do you know how big that moon is?! It was so heavy!" Jihoon complains.

"You wouldn't have to redo it if you hadn't ruined it in the first place." Minhyun replies, laughing when he is met with pouting faces. "Besides, if you've already redone the moon, then maybe it would be easier to let you off the hook."

"It would be if that was the only thing they ruined." A voice suddenly cuts in, startling the three of them. Minhyun peers around the load to see Gunhee struggling to carry a box filled with props.

"Here, let me help you with that." Minhyun offers, taking the box from the other.

Gunhee smiles. "Thanks, Min. Nice to know not everyone in the basketball team is as bad as these two." He glares pointedly at Woojin and Jihoon. "Rehearsals are just about to start though so you might want to talk to Seongwoo later. He's never going to say yes if you disrupt him."

They follow Gunhee into the auditorium, Minhyun taking in the sight with slight awe. The Drama Club sure take these things seriously, he notes, as he looks at the different props already set up. He feels a nudge beside him, turning to see Woojin pointing at a big blue moon suspended on the stage.

"The two of you did that?" Minhyun says in awe. "That's amazing."

Both Jihoon and Woojin stand up a little straighter at the compliment, a little pink even dusting Jihoon's cheeks. Gunhee can only rolls his eyes as he directs Minhyun where to put the box down. Someone on stage calls for Jihoon and Woojin and though the two linger, pretending to ask Minhyun something, a stern glare from Minhyun is all it takes for the two to scramble away, incoherent grumbling leaving their mouths all the while.

"We'll be done in about an hour so you can come back by then." Gunhee says, checking his watch.

Minhyun shakes his head. "No need. I actually thought of helping out a bit myself? You guys look like you need all the help you can get."

"But don't you have practice?"

"I already told Daniel to take over for me." Minhyun answers easily. "I want to show Seongwoo how sincere I am with my apology. Maybe soften him up a bit?"

Gunhee eyes him before shrugging. "It's your call, I guess. But I have to warn you. Seongwoo's mood will depend on how well rehearsals go."

Minhyun can only nod before someone throws the auditorium door open and the most beautiful man Minhyun has ever seen walks in. The man instantly barks out orders the moment he steps in, everyone else hurrying to follow. Heechul walks in after the man, nodding his greetings to everyone, eyebrow raising when he spots Minhyun. Minhyun can only offer him a small smile before turning his attention back to the man capturing everyone's attention.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this man is Seongwoo and Minhyun can easily see why Woojin and Jihoon are scared of him. Seongwoo is a perfectionist, rehearsing the same scenes over and over again until it fits his preference. Even Minhyun tries to stay out of his way as best as he can, only helping with the props from backstage. He can hear some of the girls whispering among themselves at his unexpected appearance there but he pays them no mind, subtly watching Seongwoo instead. Though he might have failed at that subtlety given the number of times Woojin has sighed at him before shaking his head.

"And who might you be?" Minhyun freezes from where he's painting. "Hey, you with the shoulders. I'm talking to you. Who do you think you are? You're painting my tree wrong!"

Minhyun turns around slowly, wincing when a splatter of paint meant for the trunk drops on the leaves. "I'm, uh, Minhyun?" He clears his throat. "I mean, I'm Minhyun. And I'm sorry for painting your tree wrong? And for making your leaves brown?"

Seongwoo stares at him for a moment, jaw hanging open. A few seconds pass before confusion dawns on his face. "Are you a new member of the Drama Club? I would've remembered a handsome face like yours."

"Oh." Minhyun blushes at the comment, shaking his head slowly. "No, actually. I'm,uh, the basketball team captain."

"Basketball....?" Seongwoo says confusedly before it dawns on him. "Ah." His eyes fall on Woojin and Jihoon. "Here because of your double trouble, I suppose?"

"Yeah. I actually need to talk to you about them." Minhyun replies, settling the brush down. "I was hoping we can talk in private."

Seongwoo nods, pointing to a secluded section on the stage while asking everyone to resume what they were doing. Jihoon mouths a 'fighting' as Minhyun passes by with Woojin nodding seriously beside him. Minhyun nods back, smiling at them as he heads to where Seongwoo is.

Upclose, Seongwoo is even more beautiful and the moles on his cheek are definitely distracting. In fact, Minhyun startles when Seongwoo clears his throat, ears turning pink as Minhyun smiles apologetically. Shaking himself out of it, Minhyun reminds himself that this isn't why he's here.

"I'm really sorry for what Jihoon and Woojin did. They're good kids but they don't really know how to control themselves." Minhyun starts off. "I talked to Heechul saem about it but he says it's your call. We have this important practice game coming up and I really need them on my team. So can you please let them go?"

Seongwoo's distracted gaze turns sharp the more Minhyun speaks. "Your boys thought Drama 101 was going to be an easy class, didn't they? Easy credit and all, right? Well they're wrong. This is what I've been telling Heechul saem! Not everyone is interested in the arts!" He huffs, running a hand through his hair. "You have an important game coming up? Well, we have a musical coming up and half of the finished props got ruined when your monkeys decided that playing basketball backstage was a great idea!"

Minhyun winces, not knowing about that until now. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know about that." He bites his lip worryingly as he thinks about a solution. "Hey, what about this? Let me borrow Woojin and Jihoon on Mondays until Wednesdays and in exchange, I'll help out as well. On the weekends of course. You do have rehearsals on weekends, right?"

"You want to help out?" Seongwoo asks doubtfully. "Really?"

Minhyun nods sincerely. "I do. What you do here is amazing. I can see how much hard work you put in all of these! You take rehearsals seriously as well. It's nice to see someone being so passionate about what they love." He pauses, considering a thought. "I can even ask the other members of my team if you want? You look like you don't really want my help."

"I do!" Seongwoo exclaims, surprising everyone in the auditorium. The color rises on his cheeks as he coughs. "I mean, I'd appreciate your help." Seongwoo replies in a softer tone. "And thank you. For what you said. It means a lot to me that you understand how strongly I feel about this."

"Of course." Minhyun says, just as soft. He lets a beat pass before continuing. "So, is that a yes?"

The moment is broken by the auditorium door being thrown open again, Coach Choi marching up to the stage.

"Heechul, why are my players in here and not in the gym?" Coach Choi exclaims, pointing at Woojin and Jihoon.

Heechul shrugs. "Maybe they decided they liked acting more?" He only rolls his eyes when he receives a glare in response. "Oh, lighten up, Siwon. Woojin, Jihoon, go with your coach before we see a raging horse. You too, Minhyunnie."

Woojin and Jihoon stay frozen for a moment, eyeing Seongwoo to ask whether it's really okay.

"Park, Park, get your asses to the gym this instant!" Siwon exclaims,making the two jump into action.

Minhyun can only chuckle nervously as the two hurry down the stage, nearly tripping over the chairs in their haste.

"Hwang, you too!"

Seongwoo laughs at Minhyun's shaky 'yes, sir!', watching as Minhyun jumps off the stage, jogging to follow his teammates. He is surprised, however, when Minhyun suddenly stops, turning around to look at him.

"Is it a yes, by the way?" Minhyun calls out, walking backwards.

Seongwoo chuckles when Minhyun bumps into a chair. "It's a yes."

Minhyun's answering smile is beautiful to the point that it's almost blinding. "I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Hwang!"

Siwon's last call is enough for Minhyun to turn around and run out of the auditorium, sending one last wave to Seongwoo as he closes the door. Seongwoo can't stop the smile growing on his face even if he tries, choosing instead to look around the finished props for today. He stops by the tree Minhyun was painting earlier, shaking his head fondly as he sees the different strokes used.

Maybe he can find another thing Minhyun can do instead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Onghwang week!!!! ♡♡♡ 
> 
> I don't even really know what to say about this because this was so rushed??? I'm sorry! >.<
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
